Wheelman
__NOEDITSECTION__ The Wheelman is a calculating combat driver, a precision pilot, and a daring naval specialist. He is most at home behind the wheel of a powerful vehicle, running circles around opponents who find it impossible to keep up. Attributes: Dexterity is unquestionably the Wheelman’s defining attribute, but being something of a showman, he also uses many Charisma-based skills. Core Ability 'Driven' Your nerves must be refined to exact standards to survive at top speed. Each time you spend 1 action die to boost a Maneuver or Mechanics/Repair check, you roll and add the results of 2 dice (e.g. a Level 1 Wheelman’s bonus of 1d4 becomes 2d4). Additionally, when you suffer an error with a Maneuver or Mechanics/Repair check, the GC must spend 1 additional action die to activate it as a critical failure. Class Abilities 'Daredevil' At Level 1, you gain the Daredevil feat. 'Custom Ride' Your garage is always stocked with the best toys. At Level 1, you may choose 1 Vehicle gear pick as if the current mission’s Caliber were 1 higher. If the mission is Caliber V, you instead gain a number of additional upgrades equal to your starting action dice that may be applied to any of your Vehicle mission gear picks. 'Manual Adjustment' You’re so adept at mechanical repairs, grease flows through your veins. At Level 2, when you fail a Mechanics check that may be re-tried, you may spend 1 half action to give the target device a whack in frustration. As long as the check DC is equal to or less than your class level + 20, the whack reverses the failure. If several grades of success are possible, you achieve only the lowest possible positive result. You may use this ability a number of times per session equal to your starting action dice. You may use this ability even if your initial check results in an error, but you must declare its use before action dice are spent to activate a critical failure. If you gain the manual adjustment ability from two or more classes, add together your levels in all classes granting you this ability before you add 20 to determine the DC against which you automatically succeed. At Level 11, you may apply this ability to Electronics checks. At Level 19, you may apply this ability to Security checks. 'Crash Course' At Levels 3, 5, 7, 9, 11, 13, 15, 17, and 19, you gain 2 Drive skill focuses or vehicle fortes. Alternately, you may gain 1 Chase feat. 'Vehicle Familiarity I' At Level 4, at the start of each mission, you may choose 1 specific vehicle or mount to be considered familiar. If the vehicle or mount is part of your mission gear, you must have previously operated it for a minimum number of hours equal to twice the highest Caliber of the vehicle or mount, or any vehicle weapon or gadget installed. If the vehicle or mount is part of your Lifestyle or chosen with the Favored Gear feat, this time requirement is waived. You may only be familiar with 1 specific vehicle or mount at a time. The chosen conveyance gains a +1 bonus to Defense and Damage saves, and you gain the same bonus with Initiative and Maneuver checks made using it, and Electronics, Mechanics, and Medicine checks made to repair or heal it, as appropriate. 'Vehicle Familiarity II' At Level 8, this bonus increases to +2 and the time required to become familiar with any vehicle or mount decreases to 1/2 standard (rounded down). 'Vehicle Familiarity III' At Level 12, this bonus increases to +3. Further, you may become familiar with a second vehicle or mount. 'Vehicle Familiarity IV' At Level 16, this bonus increases to +4 and the time required to become familiar with any vehicle or mount decreases to 1 hour. 'Vehicle Familiarity V' At Level 20, this bonus increases to +5. Further, you may become familiar with a third vehicle or mount. 'Drivers Only' Your driving and combat style is a carefully balanced collection of well-practiced abilities both behind and beneath the wheel. At Levels 6, 9, 12, 15, and 18, you may choose 1 of the following abilities. Each of these abilities may be chosen only once. *''Elbow Grease:'' You gain a +4 gear bonus with all Electronics and Mechanics checks made to repair an item. *''Gunnery:'' You require only 1 half action to fire any vehicle-mounted weapon that typically requires 1 full action or 2 half actions to operate. *''Most Lethal:'' The number of action dice required for you to activate a critical hit with a vehicle-mounted weapon decreases by 1 (minimum 0). *''Pit Crew (city):'' Once per mission, you may summon a number of mechanics experts equal to your starting action dice. Each assistant is a Tier II tool-pusher (see page 454). Per the GC’s discretion, the pit crew helps you in any non-combat endeavor for which they’re skilled and equipped until the end of the following scene, or until one of them fails a Damage save or Morale check, or suffers a critical injury, at which point the entire crew leaves. If these standard NPCs make any skill check that requires a kit while helping you, they’re assumed to possess 1 appropriate grade I kit. *''Rough Riding:'' Your experience with off-road travel is such that any mount or ground vehicle you control is considered to have the quality. *''Skill Mastery:'' Choose 1 of your Wheelman class skills. Your error range with this skill decreases by 2 (minimum 1). Further, when you take 10 with this skill, the amount of time required is not doubled. *''Spare Keys:'' Once per mission, when a vehicle or mount with which you’re familiar is lost, killed, or destroyed, you may reveal that you have a second, identical vehicle or mount available. Regardless of your current location, it takes 1d4 hours to retrieve this vehicle or mount. You are also considered familiar with this duplicate vehicle or mount. *''Trade-In:'' Once per mission, you may return a vehicle or mount with which you’re familiar to your Faction or a street buyer. You regain all mission gear picks used to obtain the vehicle or mount and must immediately request a new vehicle or mount costing up to the same number of picks. All unspent picks are lost. The new vehicle or mount is ready at a location of your choosing in 1 hour. You are also considered familiar with the new vehicle or mount. If you use this ability to trade a vehicle or mount from your Lifestyle or Possessions, it is returned at the end of the current mission. *''Vehicular Instinct:'' You inflict an additional +1d4 damage with each attack using a vehicle-mounted weapon. With a ranged attack, this bonus damage applies only when the target is located within 1 range increment. '“That’s Impossible!”' You can force a vehicle or mount to utterly defy physics. At Level 10, once per session when operating any vehicle or mount, you may make a Maneuver check with a DC up to your class level + 20 without making a skill check. Alternately, during a chase Conflict, you may choose the “That’s Impossible!” Strategy (see page 367). At Level 20, you may use this ability up to 2 times per session. 'Soup Her Up' Your modifications can nudge a vehicle past its standard limits. At Level 14, you may make improvements to any vehicle with which you’re familiar. You may make a total number of improvements to all familiar vehicles equal to your class level. Each improvement increases the vehicle’s Acceleration, Turning, Defense, or Damage save by 1, or increases its top speed by 1/10 (rounded up). No single statistic may benefit from more than 1/2 the total number of improvements made to the vehicle (rounded down). These improvements only apply when you’re in control of the vehicle. Each improvement requires 30 minutes to make, and 30 minutes to change. You may not make improvements to a mount. Category:Character Rules Category:Classes